Another Wolf in Town
by Manga Girl number 6
Summary: Cameron Wolfia, a top field agent working for Nicky Flippers at the Happily Ever After Agency, is assigned to work with the new recruits: being Wolf, Twitchy, Red, and Granny. What will they think of Cameron’s past and the secrets she keeping from them?
1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

Hello all fans of the animated hit: Hoodwinked! Since I've seen the movie, I've been looking around the site for the cohering category… And I've found it! ENJOY!

* * *

_Chapter (i): New Beginning_

**T**heir footsteps echoed off the polished marble tiles as they entered the massive entrance to the Happily Ever After Agency. The esteemed Agent Nicky Flippers -Head Chief of the H.E.A.A.- lead them past the front desks, after tipping his hat cordially to the mink secretary. The four new recruits behind him would often dawdle for a half beat to absorb the wonder of the building.

An aged tortoise janitor polished the front hallway with an electric buffer, humming to himself as he went and was completely oblivious to the group that had arrived.

As they walked through the hallways, they came up to a branch of corridors. At the centre of the crossroads was a rectangular desk with a receptionist answering calls on her headset while writing reports on a computer.

"Miss Partridge." Nicky greeted the receptionist politely.

The bird put her caller on hold. "Welcome back to HQ, Mister Flippers." The receptionist looked up at the frog detective with her amber eyes; then she looked at the group standing behind him. There was a wolf, an elderly woman, a preteen girl, and a squirrel. "Visitors, Mister Flippers?" The bird enquired.

"No, Miss Partridge, these are our new recruits from the Woods." Nicky explained curtly.

"Oh…" She looked over the group once more. After clearing her throat, she smiled warmly. "Becky Partridge, at your service." She nodded politely.

"Miss Partridge, would Agent Wolfia happen to be about?" Nicky asked.

"I'm sorry, Mister Flippers." The bird looked over something on her computer. "Agent Wolfia hasn't report back to HQ from her present mission. Shall I notify you when she returns?"

"No rush." The frog calmly explained. "Whenever is most convenient, Miss Partridge." He turned to the group. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Mister Flippers." The preteen interjected. "When are we going to be assigned to our first mission?"

"Patience, Miss Puckett…" Nicky stated collectedly. "You still have to go through quite a bit of training." He turned towards the eastern corridor. "Now, moving on with the tour."

"And who's this; Agent Wolfia?" Red continued, following closely beside Nicky.

The frog agent chuckled lightly. "Agent Wolfia is one of the top field agents here at the Happily Ever After Agency, you'll meet her… soon enough."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is more of a prelude chapter… the next will be posted soon enough.

**Manga Girl # 6**


	2. Behind the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

So this chapter is going to introduce the main character of the fanfic…

* * *

_Chapter (ii): Behind the Shadows_

**A** pair of bright green eyes seemed to glow in the dark of the alleyway. Silently, the eyes' owner kept in the seclusion of the dark, while her pointed ears strained to pick up the pitter-patter of a trickster's gingerbread feet.

The gingerbread man, a swift harlequin that had been pulling stunts, disturbing towns across the land and coordinating massive bank robberies from here to Pine Ridge, but the trail would end here. After the police and town militia couldn't stop the heckler, the mayor had contacted the Happily Ever After Agency, asking –if not pleading- for assistance.

As the twilight wind whistled through the ash trees, the agent's sharp hearing caught the sound of shuffling simultaneously as her nose caught the scent of gingerbread. The stealthy agent crept along the alleyway, and she peeped past the corner onto the main street.

The short trickster was scuttling amongst the shadows. His guard was far too high to be approached and caught while on foot.

The female agent backed from the corner and looked above her, fire escapes. She crouched into a ball then launched herself at the bottom ledge, being careful to make the least amount of sound as she climbed.

After scaling the fire exit with due haste, the agent rolled onto the roof of the building. She tiptoed to the edge of the roof and peered over the side. The gingerbread man was moving once more, with a tiny burlap bag of stolen keys -no doubt to aid his larger cohorts in robbing the local banks- and he was nearing the seclusion of a nearby forest.

The agent suppressed a growl and stepped back a few paces, she had to stop the gingerbread man from escaping again. She jumped the gap between roofs and landed on the top of the opposite building. She continued suit until she was slightly ahead of the running cookie.

She reached for a small grappling hook launcher latched onto her belt and aimed for the topmost branch of a nearby oak tree. Once the hook was secured, she dove off the side of the building and swung for the cookie.

Though the gingerbread man was a criminal, he wasn't short of brains. The trickster rolled out of the way of the swinging agent.

The female agent had predicted this move and released the rope to her grappling hook gun. She then landed softly on the street and continued chasing down the harlequin.

The gingerbread man glanced momentarily behind him, yelping at the appearance of the determined agent.

Unfortunately for the criminal, his gingerbread foot caught the edge of a pothole and he fell head over heels. After rolling a while, the gingerbread man came to a stop in the middle of the road, still clutching his bag of stolen keys.

Before he could get up and try to escape, the agent had slapped a pair of small handcuffs over his wrists and he was roughly pulled to his feet.

"You're under arrest, cookie." The agent spoke firmly.

The apprehended cookie strained to look at his captor. "You're a girl?" He shouted in surprise.

The agent laughed, escorting the cookie towards the waiting roadblock of cop cars. "You have no idea how many times I've I've heard that..." She handed the criminal over to the police. "He's all yours." She stated.

"Thank you so much, Agent Wolfia." The mayor happily shook the agent's paw. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Just keep that joker in the slammer; that's all I'm really concerned about." The female agent turned away from the crowd of press, police, and politicians. She extracted a walkie-talkie from her belt. "Captain Chinchilla; I'm good to go."

A female giggle responded from the opposite line. "I told you, just call me by my first name… but anyway, you want to go home or to HQ?"

The agent chuckled lightly as she walked towards the town square, where a helicopter was waiting for her. "I've got some paperwork to fill out at HQ, Priscilla."

"Oh yeah." The pilot sighed over the radio line as a rope ladder dropped from the helicopter. "Why does everything come with a bazillion pieces of paper?"

"You can ask Nicky that when we get back." The female agent began climbing the ladder as the helicopter rose above the little town.

"Hey Cameron, mind if we stop for some coffee?" Priscilla offered. "I'm bushed!"

"Why not…" Agent Cameron Wolfia climbed into the helicopter and closed the floor's hatch. Then she climbed into the co-pilot seat of the helicopter and strapped herself in. "I have a feeling that tonight's going to be a very long night."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

By the way, despite the brevity of the chapters, know that I adore getting feedback.

**Manga Girl # 6**


	3. Power Juice

**Author's Note:**

I think that shorter chapters seem to be more manageable. They're more like scenes to a movie, if you will… But I wouldn't put it past me to write up some longer chapters if the mood strikes me, we'll just see.

* * *

_Chapter (iii): Power Juice_

**C**ameron hadn't realized that she'd been pulling an all-nighter until a timid knock at her office's door woke her in a mountain of paperwork. She cleared her bright green eyes of sleep and straightened herself out, to look presentable. A second knock at the door reminded her of her manners.

"Come in." She called while stacking together her paperwork.

A young intern slipped into the agent's office. She held a clipboard of papers to her chest with one hand, and had a steaming cup of coffee in the other.

"Oh it's you, Jenny." Cameron smiled warmly. "Any messages?"

"Just Two, Miss Wolfia." The ferret intern nodded. "And –by the looks of it- I think you'll need this…" She handed the agent the cup of coffee. "Just a little milk, right?"

"Yes, thank you Jenny." The agent took the cup of coffee. "And what of those messages?" She enquired, gently blowing the steam from the coppery surface of the coffee before taking a lengthy sip.

"The first is from your mother…" Jenny flipped out a piece of paper from her clipboard. "She called yesterday around lunch, but she just wants you to call back when you have time."

"All right…" Cameron nodded. "Remind me at lunch, if you please."

"You got it." Jenny scribbled a brief note. She smoothed out the front of her navy-blue suit-dress. "And the second is from Agent Nicky Flippers." Cameron raised an eyebrow in interest at the name, but allowed the intern to continue. "He's requesting your presence, at your convenience."

Cameron nodded curtly, finishing off her coffee and placing her paperwork into a filing cabinet. "Thank you, Jenny… what would I do without you?" She asked affectionately.

The ferret giggled. "More paperwork, likely."

Cameron then exited her office and walked down the corridors until she came to Miss Partridge's desk. "Where would Mister Flippers be at the moment, Becky?"

"Oh… Agent Wolfia…" The receptionist fiddled around with her computer. "We weren't expecting you to be back so soon." She cleared her throat. "I've paged the chief, he's in the gym."

"Hmm…" Cameron smirked. "Good thing I've had my morning's coffee. Thanks, Becky." The agent turned on her heel and walked towards the Agency's gym.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thoughts, Suggestions, Critiques… Let me hear them!

**Manga Girl # 6**


	4. Tripping

**Author's Note:**

Now let's see how people come together…

* * *

_Chapter (iv): Tripping_

**T**he Happily Ever After Agency's gym was not only a place for training and building up one's physique, it was also a place of gathering and of friendly competition amongst the agents.

Cameron entered the gym, still dressed in the black dress pants and white blouse she had slept in overnight. She scanned the gym for her boss and finally spotted him with a group of new faces. She made her way over to the group, acknowledging some familiar faces as she went.

"You requested me, Mister Flippers?" She stated as she approached the group.

"Agent Wolfia." Nicky turned on his heel and looked up at the agent –as she was a head taller than him. "These are the new recruits I've gathered from the Woods." He gestured to the group of four.

The agent stepped beside the frog chief. "New trainees, Sir?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely." Nicky stated.

He turned to the group, preparing to introduce them to his top field agent.

"This is: Granny Puckett."

He motioned to the renowned goody tycoon wearing a powder pink sweater over a bright green dress. Her grey hair towered above her head and she had green triangular spectacles over her dark blue eyes.

"Her granddaughter: Red Puckett."

He gestured to the preteen girl who was wearing a red riding hood over a light yellow t-shirt with denim bell-bottoms. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Twitchy."

He motioned to the shortest of the bunch, a squirrel wearing a green hat and a red sweater-vest with a black and yellow argyle pattern at the waist. He had energetic yellow-brown eyes, a light brown hue to his fur, and a lighter tawny hue of fur on his stomach and down the middle of his bushy tail.

"And Mister Wolf W. Wolf…"

He gestured to the last in the line and tallest of the group, a wolf wearing a blue-pocketed hoodie over a purple t-shirt edged around the neck in a light yellow with a similarly-coloured number 23 at the middle of the chest. His eyes were a coal-black and his fur was milk chocolate brown.

After studying each face, Cameron nodded. "We'll start training tomorrow." She stated. "So our recruits can get accommodated with the building."

"Certainly." Nicky nodded curtly. "There is still much for our recruits to see, and you likely have some work to do, Agent Wolfia."

Cameron gave herself a mental kick to hurry back to her office. The sooner she could get her paperwork done, the less likely she would forget to do it. The agent turned from the group and headed towards the exit of the gym.

"Agent Wolfia." A growling voice called from the gym.

Cameron was stopped in her tracks as a large, muscular coyote released his grip from the high chin up bars and landed heavily in front of her.

Despite the normalcy of coyotes' smaller physiques, this agent was heavily built and towered over the other agent.

"Agent Rutherford." Cameron greeted the coyote bluntly, looking forwards to leaving the gym.

"New recruits. Training them used to be Black's job." The coyote paced around the female agent. "Wonder why he gave it up to you."

Cameron's silver-white fur began to stand on end at the mention of the other agent, but she remained calm. "That is old history, Rutherford." She glared at the male agent with her bright green eyes. "Suffice to say that it's of no importance at the moment."

The male agent ignored this comment, enjoying riling up the other agent. "Something tells me that you and Black had something going on when he was here."

"That's enough." She snarled. Her tail twitched angrily and her eyes seemed to burn from anger. "Why do you bother bringing up what's in the past?" She asked firmly.

The coyote chuckled menacingly and turned away. "Wasn't I the next in line for that promotion, before Black gave it to you?" He then walked away before Cameron could answer.

The female agent growled in frustration.

"Who was that?" Red asked from behind the agent.

Cameron closed her eyes and shook her head. "Agent Duke Rutherford." She sighed. "He's been here as long as I have." The agent began walking towards the exit of the gym. "Don't anger him."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well that went over well… at least it's a longer chapter.

**Manga Girl # 6**


	5. Warm Interlude

**Author's Note:**

And now… we continue!

* * *

_Chapter (v): Warm Interlude_

**A**fter working on a lot of paperwork for her past mission, Cameron exhaled and closed the last filing cabinet. She stacked a few folders into the side pocket of her briefcase, and then rose from her armchair.

It had been a longer morning than she had anticipated… she inwardly wondered how many cups of coffee she had drained over the lengthy hours of writing up reports.

She rubbed her tired eyes and stretched her arms out in front of her. Her nose caught the delicious sent of lunch being served in the café down a few hallways, where most of the agents ate their lunches and conversed with each other, about missions and other such things. She felt her stomach groan with hunger and she grabbed her folder of paperwork.

"Miss Wolfia?" Jenny's timid voice came from the other side of the aforementioned agent's office.

"Come along, Jenny." Cameron straightened out her shirt and grabbed her things. Her intern opened the door for her and they left the office. Cameron and Jenny walked side by side towards the filing rooms.

"You wanted me to remind you to call your mother, Miss?" Jenny tried to keep up with Cameron's hastened gate.

"Yes, thank you, Jenny." Cameron nodded, adding the call to her list of immediate priorities. She opened the door to the filing room, where each agent's paperwork was stored, and pulled a key from her pocket.

After scanning the wall of cabinets, she located the W's and unlocked her own compartment. She noticed that a new compartment had been added above hers for one of the new recruits. The agent shrugged and pulled open her compartment, heavy with folders of paperwork from her many missions. Cameron slid the thick folder of paperwork in the G-Section of her compartment –for 'Gingerbread Man'- and then she elbowed the compartment shut. A brief report, following up her accomplished mission, was all that remained in her hands.

Cameron turned to Jenny, whose ears perked up. "I can take that report to Mister Flippers' secretary on my way out to lunch." She offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Jenny." She handed the report to her intern. "I'll see you after lunch?"

"Yup. See you later, Miss Wolfia..." Jenny smiled warmly. The young intern then scurried out of the filing room, leaving the agent alone among the cabinets.

Cameron sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and made her way back to her office. She'd call her mother, then, lunchtime.

"Hello?" A kind, but aged voice answered from the other line.

"It's Cameron." The agent stated.

"Cameron, dear!" The voice responded cheerfully. "You go my message…"

"Yes, I did, mother." Cameron cleared her throat. "What was it that you wanted me to call you for?"

"Well, for starters, I wanted to check how things were at the Agency..."

"They're…" Cameron paused. "Same old, same old." She shrugged; then she remembered that her mother wouldn't see the gesture and added. "There's nothing really different."

"Oh… well, the other thing is about Carson."

Cameron sighed. "What is it that he's done, again?"

"Another fight at school."

Cameron groaned. "Why does that boy keep getting his paws into things?"

"I suppose he gets it from his father."

The agent sighed. "Maybe… anyway, I'll be back home as soon as I can. Tell Carson that he's grounded."

"Oh he's already been punished for his actions… all of the boys in the fight apologized to each other, and they have served a week's worth of community service after school. I also gave Carson a lecture about his behaviour."

"But I don't suppose that's going to stop it from happening again." Cameron stated bluntly and then sighed. "Listen mother, I have to go, but I love you all. Give them big kisses."

"I love you too, good bye Cameron."

Cameron hung up her office telephone and rubbed her temples. New recruits, a confrontation with Duke Rutherford, paperwork, and her son having a fight at school… she had said it herself that today would be a long day, she just inwardly wished that it would be _that_ long.

The top field agent sighed, standing from her desk and decided to take her lunch break. Priscilla would likely be back for lunch, after transporting a few agents to and fro on their missions, and that girl always found a way to brighten Cameron's day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmm… thanks for the reviews!

**Manga Girl # 6**


	6. Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

Hmm… I haven't really been working on this fic in a while, oh well, here's a longer chapter to make it up!

* * *

_Chapter (vi): Morning Workout_

**J**enny was walking down one of the vast corridors of the Happily Ever After Agency, her arms full of paperwork that she had to deliver to a variety of agents. The young intern wasn't watching where she was going, nor paying attention to any nearby noises as she went along, until she collided with one of the janitors.

The young intern fell to the ground and the paperwork went flying from her arms, every document and file raining down upon her. Jenny groaned as she looked at the janitor.

She would have apologized for not watching where she was going had she not immediately recognized the janitor and become hostile.

"What don't you watch where you're going?" The female ferret snapped as she pulled herself to her feet and began collecting the scattered papers.

"Hey, you're the one who walked into me!" The janitor retorted as he glared at the other ferret.

He was one of the newer janitors, about Jenny's age, who wore the standard-issued boiler suit like the rest of the Agency's janitors as well as a dark blue baseball cap, which he had turned backwards. A pair of large headphones hung around his neck, as they had been knocked off of his pointed ears when he and Jenny had collided, and loud rock music poured out of the speakers.

Jenny scoffed, "it wasn't like you were paying any attention," she gestured to his headphones, "you couldn't hear a bomb going off with those on!" Jenny narrowed her light green eyes, "And please, like I could've seen you over all of this paperwork…" she began organizing the aforementioned files.

The janitor rolled his grey eyes, "well then maybe you shouldn't do so much work," he pointed out.

Jenny's ears folded back and she growled. "Unlike you, Henry, I have to do work in order to keep my spot here, so I'm not going to argue about the workload each of our jobs has because it's clear that you have a slacker's job." She gathered the files in her arms and hurried down the hallway, out of site.

Henry shrugged, placing his headphones back onto his ears and he continued working his _slacker's_ job.

"Kee-yah!" Red did a roundhouse kick to the head of a plastic dummy, and then punched through a series of wooden boards before resuming her concrete stance.

"Not bad at all, Miss Puckett…" Cameron smiled with her arms folded over her chest.

"Thanks." Red said shortly before beginning a sequence of stretches.

For the majority of the morning, Cameron had been running training sessions with her team of recruits, however they were short a member.

A Mr Wolf W. Wolf casually waltzed into the gym, much later than the other recruits. Unlike the rest of his teammates, he was still wearing his street clothes rather than the standard-issued training gear that the H.E.A.A. had provided.

"So nice of you to join us, Wolf." Red stated flatly.

"Hey, unlike you I actually kept my previous job while going into this line of work," Wolf stated bluntly, "had to chase around a bunch of kids for a scoop on the Pendragon scandal…"

Red rolled her eyes and continued her sit-ups, Twitchy was busy wearing out the treadmill, and Granny was working away at the chin-up bar.

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Are you willing to start your training, Mister Wolf?" She enquired.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure…" Wolf rolled his shoulders, "what'll it be, chief?"

Cameron suppressed a scoff and looked around the Agency's training arena, there was a lot of stuff to choose from.

The top agent simply smirked. "Drop and give me fifty, Mister Wolf."

The canine trainee smirked back, "sorry I've only got twenty on me…" he stated, but he complied and began doing the exercise. Cameron rolled her eyes and turned to the other trainees to see how they were doing.

After observing generally promising progress from her trainees, she spotted Duke Rutherford casually trying to cover up his presence in the arena. He was doing a sit-up exercise while hanging upside-down on one of the chin-up bars. Cameron walked over to the inverted coyote and glared up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron demanded with narrowed eyes.

Duke stopped in mid-crunch, his hands still at his head, and he faced the irritated wolf. "Nothing, Agent Wolfia…" He stated casually; _too_ casually.

"Look Rutherford, it's obvious that you're here for a reason, so talk." She growled.

"Good, Wolfia, very good," Duke flipped off of the chin-up bar and loomed over Cameron. "That's why you're the top field agent and the recruit instructor."

Cameron's ears folded back. "I may have gotten that promotion before you, but it was because of my field work, not because of my relationships!"

"Oh, so you admit it…" Duke sneered, "you and Black _had_ something going on, after all."

"That's none of your business!" Cameron cut in, becoming more hostile from Duke's agitation.

"Too bad your beloved Agent Black isn't around anymore to vouch for you…." the coyote teased, "you two made such a cute- AH!" Duke's sentence was cut off by a gasp of pain as Cameron twisted his arm around him.

"Lay off, Rutherford." Cameron snapped, holding the bigger agent's arm against his back.

Duke tried to swat at his captor with his other paw, only resulting in a harsher twist. "Okay, okay, okay…" The coyote gave in and Cameron released him. He backed off, heading for the exit of the arena. "But mark my words, Wolfia… I will get this job, mark my words!" He then slammed the door behind him.

Cameron sighed and then looked at her trainees, all who had stopped their exercises to stare. They noticed their instructor's look and quickly resumed their training.

The top field agent rolled her shoulders and returned to her position as observer.

"Agent Wolfia…" Red stood from where she had been doing her sit-ups and began balancing on one foot. "Um… exactly what is that guy's problem with you?"

"He's simply jealous because I got the job that he wanted…" Cameron stated as she suited herself up in climbing gear and then turned to the complex climbing wall that was set up in the arena. "Believe me, if you think this training's hard, just keep in mind that his would be absolute torture." She stretched her arms out in front of her, dusting her paws with chalk, and began climbing up the wall.

The four recruits glanced at each other, shrugging, and then they continued the training.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmm… now let's get into some actual missions!

**Manga Girl #6**


	7. Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

Man, I can't wait for "Hoodwinked 2: Hood verses Evil" to come out… I'm so excited!

* * *

_Chapter (vii): Time To Go_

**C**hief Nicky Flippers sat at his desk, sifting through a variety of files while his dog slept soundly in a dog bed beside his desk.

There was a knock at the door, which caused the frog detective to look up from his work and his dog's head to perk up in curiosity.

"Come in…" Nicky said calmly.

Cameron Wolfia entered the office. "Mister Flippers?"

"Ah, Agent Wolfia." The frog nodded, "how are things coming along with the new recruits?"

"That's exactly what I was coming to you for…" Cameron stated. "They've finished their basic training, and I think that they're ready for their first mission."

"Excellent timing." Nicky stated as he picked up one of the folders from his desk and handed it to his top field agent. "I was about to assign this to another team of agents, but perhaps it'll be a suitable test for our new recruits."

Cameron opened the folder, peering through its contents, "a sabotage case?" she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes." Nicky nodded. "Debriefing will being in one hour, have your trainees ready for departure ASAP."

Cameron nodded. "Yes, Mister Flippers." She then exited the office to give the news to her recruits.

* * *

"Our first mission?" Red exclaimed.

"Already?" Granny smiled.

"What's the catch?" Wolf asked.

"There is no catch." Cameron sat at the Agency's café with the recruits. She looked around. "Where's Twitchy?"

The aforementioned squirrel zipped by, and would have entirely missed the group had Wolf not quickly caught the hyperactive squirrel by the back of his sweater vest and plopped him down in the chair beside him.

"Tell me you didn't have coffee again." Wolf stated.

"Course-not-boss," Twitchy began in his fast paced voice, "I-was-getting-those-pictures-printed-for-the-new-article-and-got-a-beep, so-I-hurried-over-here." His tail twitched as he smiled innocently.

The group looked flatly at the squirrel then at each other.

"Any way," Cameron cleared her throat, "Debriefing is in one hour, and you need to be ready to depart as soon as we're done. I will see you then." She hopped off of her stool and made her way to her office.

* * *

"We've received a report from one of our analysts at Oakwood Hospital in Oaktown," Nicky stated.

The frog detective stood in front of a large projected image of the aforementioned hospital, accompanied by a map of Oaktown.

"Apparently a few of their celebrities have been infected with a strange skin diseases –non fatal- particularly a Miss Snow White…" he continued, "we're suspicious of Miss White's rival Miss Queen, who's failed to respond to the police's many calls."

"And what is it that we're to do?" Wolf enquired, his arms folded over his chest as he casually leaned against one of the walls of the debriefing room.

"It is you're job, as a team, to infiltrate Miss Queen's fortress, and search for a likely anti-serum to this infectious disease." Nicky stated.

The projected image switched to a layout of the fortress.

"Agent Wolfia will be the team lead, and you are to obey her commands." Nicky motioned to Cameron.

"What?" Cameron blinked. "But sir."

"I'm well aware that you are more adept to solo missions, Agent Wolfia," Nicky stated, "However this mission requires the utmost precision in its plans and I'm sure a agent of your calibre will be able to handle this…"

"Yes sir." Cameron nodded. She then looked over the fortress's blueprint and began forming a plan. She nodded once more to indicate that she was done thinking, and the projector was switched off.

The trainee's blinked as the room's lights were switched on, then they looked at their team lead.

"Chopper One to Agent Wolfia, do you read, Wolfia, over?" A familiar voice chirped out of the speaker of Cameron's walkie-talkie.

Cameron grabbed her walkie-talkie and smoothly answered. "Agent Wolfia to Chopper One, we have finished mission debriefing, over."

"Chopper One ready for mission transportation," Priscilla's voice stated, "Estimated Time of Departure, over?"

"Ten minutes, over."

"Roger, over and out."

Cameron switched off her walkie-talkie and looked to her new recruits. "Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" The recruits stated.

"Let's get going then." Cameron shouldered her duffel bag and led the group out of the debriefing room and towards the Happily Ever After Agency's helicopter launch pad.

The group of agents walked towards the waiting helicopter. Priscilla Chinchilla stood outside of her chopper in her pilot wear and she smiled at the agents.

"This is Captain Chinchilla, she'll be our pilot…" Cameron introduced the trainees to the short pilot.

Priscilla giggled. "Please, enough formality, call me Priscilla." She smiled. "Let's get going then, I'll fire up Old One and we'll be on our way." She hopped into the cockpit and motioned for the agents to follow her into the helicopter.

Cameron sighed and then suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly grabbed it and saw the number on the screen.

"Hold off for a second, Priscilla, I've got to take this call…" She stated to the Chinchilla.

"Can do." The pilot responded and shut down the helicopter.

* * *

Wolf curiously peered out of the helicopter to watch their team lead. He was interested in the top field agent, not only because she was the only female wolf he had seen in a while, but mostly because the two had developed a sort of friendly acquaintanceship over the few weeks of training and he wanted to know more about her.

"Hello?" Cameron answered her phone. "Yes, I know…" She sighed, "Look I'm going on a mission right now, so I won't be able to get a hold of you, but I'll be back soon." She paused to listen. "I love you too, bye honey…" She shut her phone.

Ouch. That was it then, Cameron already had a boyfriend. No kidding, who wouldn't want a successful and good-looking agent like her?

Wolf drooped a little from his observations, but didn't let this physically show as Cameron stepped into the helicopter and signalled to the pilot that they were good to go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And let's see some action!

**Manga Girl # 6**


End file.
